The Concert That Bring Us Back Together
by catrocker15
Summary: Kisah tentang dua bocah remaja yang dipertemukan kembali lewat sebuah konser di Honmaru, dan author pun men-shipping keduanya (pengakuan O O) WARN : MonoGotou attack!


_Kisah tentang dua bocah remaja yang dipertemukan kembali lewat sebuah konser di Honmaru, dan author pun men-shipping keduanya (pengakuan O_O)_

 **WARN** : Adanya judul-judul asing yang merupakan cameo hanya untuk kepentingan fanfic ini, kegajean yang tak bisa dihindari dikarenakan munculnya ide cerita dadakan, elamat menikmati Hohohoho...

* * *

Suasana Honmaru saat ini berbeda dari biasanya. Di halaman terdapat panggung konser yang cukup besar, lighting dengan warna lampu warna-warni, 2 layar LCD yang terpasang di setiap sisi kanan kiri panggung, pembatas untuk para penonton, dan spanduk raksasa yang terpasang di atas panggung bertuliskan _"Konser Band Anak Muda Honmaru"_. Para penonton terlihat antusias dengan _glowstick_ yang digenggam dan handuk yang ditaruh di leher setiap penonton, ada juga yang membawa kipas maupun foto-foto pemain band. Terlihat satu kelompok yang bisa dibilang paling antusias dan memakai kaos bergambar personil band favorit mereka, yaitu keluarga Awataguchi, Ichigo Hitofuri dengan adik-adiknya.

"Kak Ichi kak Ichi! Kapan kakak-kakak nyanyi?", tanya Maeda dengan memegang kipas bergambar Yagen.

"Kami sudah ga sabar niih!", Hirano dengan memegang spanduk kecil bergambar Midare yang mengenakan baju _gothic lolita_.

"Pingin segera main glowsticknyaa.", rengek Gokotai memeluk plushie berwujud Yagen.

"Bisa dimakan ga ini?", tanya Akita dengan memegang glowstick yang akan dimasukkan ke mulutnya.

"Akita! Itu bukan permen!", teriak Hirano memakai kaos bergambar Nakigitsune, Honebami dan Namazuo, menarik tangan Akita.

"Sudah ga sabaran niih!", sahut Hakata dengan kipas bergambar Atsushi dan Gotou.

"Tenang tenang! Sebentar lagi juga mulai kok konsernya. Ah...lihat lampunya mulai nyala.", terang Ichigo menenangkan adik-adiknya.

"Waaah!"

Lampu lighting berwarna pink menyala dan disorotkan menuju tengah panggung. Para penonton mulai bersorak dengan mulainya konser.

Muncul sang gadis Saniwa sebagai MC acara.

"Selamat malam para TouDan! Apa kabar semuanyaaa?", Saniwa mengarahkan micnya ke arah penonton.

"ARUJIIIIIIIII SAYAAAAAAAAAAANG!"

"Ahahahaha, kalian ini...Pasti sudah tidak sabar dengan konser band yang akan segera diadakan setelah ini kan? Nah, berhubung kita semua lelah mencari beberapa pedang baru dan tentunya saat ini kita butuh _refreshing_ , betul? Dan tentu saja para pengisi acara ini bakal menyuguhkan kita lagu-lagu yang akan mencuci otak ki...maksudkuu...menyegarkan kembali otak kita.", sepertinya Saniwa sendiri juga kelelahan sampai ia salah ngomong.

"Nah sebelumnya, silahkan perhatikan aturan-aturan di layar LCD. Pertama, dilarang membuang sampah sembarangan. Dua, dilarang merekam atau mengambil gambar, karena nanti bakal ada DVD Blu-Ray rekaman lomba ini, dengan harga spesial 5000 Koban. Tiga, buat yang lagi berpacaran, dilarang melakukan hal-hal yang bakal merusak masa depan adik-adik kalian, awas lo ya kalau sampai ketahuan, ada sanksinya loh. Empat, selama menonton, penonton harap tidak melakukan tindakan kekerasan yang dapat merusak suasana lomba, maka dari itu, buat para fans band tertentu, jangan berantem yah. Kelima, selamat menonton!"

"YEAAAAAAAH!"

Tak lama setelah peraturan-peraturan yang dibacakan saniwa, konser dimulai. Penampilan pertama, dimulai dengan penampilan band Odate. Muncul 4 cowok dengan mengenakan _office suit_ , dan masing-masing personil berada di posisi masing-masing. Namun tidak ada yang memegang mic, dan penonton heran dengan keberadaan para vokalis. Namun tiba-tiba, terdengar suara tawa yang keras dan wajah yang terpampang di layar LCD.

"Yo! Kaget kaaan? Slamat malam, sobat-sobatku yang tercinta! Bersama kami, Odate band, malam ini juga akan membuat kalian semua kaget dengan lagu suguhan kami!"

"Wuaa! Itu Tsurumaru!", teriak Hirano dan Maeda.

"Nah, sebelumnya ayo kita kenalan dulu! _Who am I..? I'm Mr. Crane, Tsurumaru the vocalist!_ "

Para penonton bertepuk tangan dan bersorak-sorai.

"Yang di panggung, ada abang ganteng dengan penampilan khasnya, eyepatch dan jas hitamnya, yang sering nongol di dapur dengan masakan level internasionalnya, ini dia, _Mr. Cool, Mitsutada the guitarist!_ "

"Hai semuanyaa, saksikan permainan gitarku yang keren ini yah! Muach!", sapa Mitsutada memberikan _flying kiss_. Namun hanya saniwa saja yang bersorak-sorai melihat tampang Mitsutada.

"Di sebelah situ, ada om kita yang terkenal sangat dekat dengan Aruji kita! Siapa dia? Mr. Slasher, Hasebe the bassist!"

"Lihatlah penampilanku, Aruji. Aku akan memainkan lagu ini hanya untukmu. _By the way_ , siapa yang kau panggil paman, Tsuru?", protes Hasebe memegang bassnya dengan setelan jas ungu.

"Di sebelah sana juga ada kakak kita yang terlihat kalem dengan rambut pinknya, _here he is_ , _Mr. Pink, Souza the keyboardist!_ "

"Ohohoo, semoga kak Kousetsu dan dek Sayo melihatku dengan semangat.", tawa Souza dengan setelan jas pinknya.

" _Finally for the last!_ Yang ditunggu-tunggu, personil kita dengan penampilan garangnya, tato naga yang selalu kita lihat selama di Honmaru, _our Lone Wolf, Mr. Dragon, Kuri-chan the drummer!_ "

"Bangau sialan, kenapa malah manggil namaku kayak gitu? Biar stik drum ini melayang ke kepalamu nanti.", gerutu Ookurikara dengan setelan jas hitamnya yang terbuka setelah mendengar nama singkatnya.

"Nah, kalian siap melihat penampilan kami...? _Let's party!_ "

Asap dari lantai panggung muncul dan Tsurumaru dengan setelan jas putih melompat dari bawah lantai, dan dentuman musik rock dimainkan. Tsurumaru mengajak para penonton menyanyi dan tepuk tangan bersama menyanyikan lagu favorit Mitsutada yang berjudul " _JAP_ ", yang sangat menginspirasi dirinya akan Aruji terdahulunya.

Penampilan kedua, dibawakan oleh band Bakumatsu beranggotakan Mutsu no Kami dan Kane-san sebagai duo vokalis, Horikawa sebagai keyboardist, Kashuu sebagai gitaris, Yasusada sebagai basis, dan Nagasone sebagai drummer.

Hampir saja penampilan mereka berujung ke kerusuhan karena Kane-san dan Mutsu no Kami yang sering tidak sengaja saling menginjak kaki, Kashuu dan Yasusada yang sering tidak sengaja bersenggolan, Horikawa yang sudah 10 kali salah not saking hanya melototi Kane-san menyanyi, dan Nagasone yang selalu berteriak nama adik-adiknya dengan keras untuk menyemangati dirinya namun justru mendapat lemparan botol dari adiknya, Hachisuka.

Mereka menyanyikan lagu yang menjadi OST fandom anime bercerita mengenai aruji terdahulu mereka yang menjadi band rock berjudul, " _What's this_ ", sampai baju-baju mereka pun ikut terkoyak-koyak saat menyanyikan _reff_ nya membuat Saniwa mimisan.

Sampai pada band yang ditunggu-tunggu, ada dua band yang sangat dinanti-nantikan oleh keluarga Awataguchi, dan yang tampil pertama adalah, _Fox and Brothers._ Beranggotakan Nakigitsune sebagai vokalis yang rumornya bakal membuka topengnya saat akan menyanyi, lalu Honebami sebagai keyboardist, dan Namazuo sebagai pemain saxophone, membawakan lagu " _Kamisama no Kamisama_ ", lagu yang sangat digemari oleh Nakigitsune dan gebetannya, Kogitsunemaru, sering menyanyikan lagu itu berduaan saat di karaoke. Kali ini akan dibawakan dengan aransemen Jazz yang mellow, dan kalimat pembuka yang diucapkan Nakigitsune, dengan mulut terbuka dan suara yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri tanpa bantuan rubah kecilnya,

" _Just for you, Kogitsunemaru-dono..._ "

Saniwa kembali bersorak histeris sampai darah kembali keluar dari hidungnya.

Lagu yang dibawakan band keluarga Awataguchi pertama selesai. Dan kali ini adalah penampilan terakhir, dari keluarga Awataguchi pula. Serta yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para penonton yang lain.

Di lain tempat yaitu di _backstage_ , berkumpul 4 anak dengan saling merapikan busananya masing-masing sebelum tampil.

" _Guys_ , pitaku udah bener belum nih?", tanya Midare yang berusaha membetulkan pita pinggangnya.

"Tenang Midare, semua sudah diikat dan distylish dengan baik oleh tante Jirou", jawab Yagen membantu membenahi pita Midare.

"Bajuku nggak bolong kan?", tanya Atsushi sambil memutarbalikkan tubuhnya di depan kaca berkali-kali.

"Enggaklaah! Trus rambutku udah keren kan? Nggak turun-turun kan?", tanya Gotou yang juga ikut-ikutan mengaca di sebelah Atsushi merapikan rambutnya berkali-kali.

Keempat anak tersebut langsung dikagetkan oleh teriakan Saniwa.

" _Boys_! Ayo sebentar lagi giliran kalian! Masa kalian nggak pede ama penampilan kalian? Uda cakep dan keren kok, Midare udah kayak boneka juga kok!", ujar Saniwa dengan memotret keempat anak itu.

Keempatnya akhirnya langsung merangkul satu sama lain dan mulai menyemangati.

"Nah, saudara-saudaraku, kalian siap membawakan yang terbaik?", tanya Yagen

"Yey!"

" _Alright!_ "

"Serahkan saja padaku!"

"Siaaap...! GO!"

Keempat anak tersebut langsung keluar menuju panggung. Saniwa memberikan tos kepada keempatnya. Terdengarlah suara keras dari arah penonton dan yang paling heboh tak lain berasal dari deretan tempat Ichigo dan adik-adiknya duduk.

"YAAAAY! KAK YAGEN, KAK MIDARE, KAK GOTOU, DAN KAK ATSUSHI!"

"CIAYOOO!"

"AYO KAK GOTOU! TUNJUKKAN KEAHLIANMU! RAMBUT KAKAK KEREEEEN"

"SEMANGAT YAAAH!"

Muncul band terakhir, A4 alias Awataguchi Four, beranggotakan Midare berbusana _gothic lolita_ dengan senyum manisnya dan berpose _"Peace"_ menyapa para penonton, Yagen dengan kacamatanya, mengenakan busana ala army dengan celana pendeknya memakai kaos kaki yang dikaitkan oleh garter belt, dan tak lupa sarung tangan hitamnya serta sepatu boot hitam, Atsushi dengan jaket kulit hitam berhoodie bulu dan gelang metal, celana 3/4 dan berpose metal. Dan anggota yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua para penonton, khususnya keluarga Awataguchi, satu anggota keluarga mereka yang telah kembali, Gotou Toushirou, rambut ala _V-Kei_ dan mengenakan gesper-gesper yang mengaitkan coatnya dan boot hitamnya.

Langsung saja ada salah satu fan yang bersorak dengan melambai-lambaikan _glowstick_ nya, mengenakan bandana bergambar Midare, dan berteriak paling keras memanggil nama Tantou cantik itu.

"Midare-chaaaaaan, _I lop yu fuuuuul_!"

"Urashima, jangan norak-norak!", tegur kakaknya, Hachisuka.

Dari arah panggung, Midare justru memberikan _flying kiss_ ke arah Urashima, sampai Urashima malah tambah seperti orang kesurupan tapi dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia, akhirnya diamankan oleh Ishikimaru dan Taroutachi dengan mendoakannya.

Midare memegang micnya dan menyapa para penonton.

"Malam semuanyaa! Apa kalian masih semangat?"

"MASIIIIIH!", kembali suara-suara yang paling heboh dari deretan keluarga Awataguchi.

"Eehehehehe! Syukurlah! Akhirnya tiba saatnya kami untuk menampilkan lagu kami. Pertama-tama, kenalin, aku _Midamoiselle_ sebagai vokalis dan keyboardist, lalu ada bassist dengan gaya armynya _dr. Yagen_ , drummer kita _Atsu-C,_ dan akhirnya...saudara kami yang telah kembali dan bergabung dengan band ini, siapa lagi kalau bukaaan..."

Midare mengarahkan micnya ke arah penonton.

"GOTOOOOOOOU!"

" _YEAAAAH! GOTOU IS HERE!_ ", sahut Gotou mendekati mic Midare.

"Huwaaaaa sepertinya semua sudah tidak sabar yah menunggu penampilan kami, oke kita langsung mulai saja yaah! _It's show time!_ "

Dentuman drum dan iringan keyboard langsung dimainkan oleh Atsushi dan Midare, dilanjutkan oleh suara bass milik Yagen, Midare langsung mengeluarkan suaranya, hingga ke bagian reff, Gotou dengan menggoyangkan kepalanya membuat rambut V-Keinya bergoyang-goyang, memainkan gitarnya, dan yang tak lain adalah, _headbang_ yang dilakukannya membuat permainan gitarnya terlihat liar, dan membuat Saniwa makin kehilangan banyak darah akibat mimisan yang tak berhenti-berhenti, tentu saja keluarga Awataguchi juga ikut-ikutan _headbang_ , bisa gawat kalau sampai rumah para adik-adik yang kecil mabuk dan bakal menghabiskan obat sakit kepala, tentu saja Ichigo menyiapkan kantung kertas di kala adik-adiknya muntah di tengah jalan, meski dirinya sebenarnya mulai menggoang-goyangkan kepalanya juga. Ternyata lagu yang dimainkan keempat Tantou tersebut berjudul _"aLIEz"_ , tak heran bila lagu itu membuat semua melakukan headbang, bahkan Mikazuki malah melakukannya sampai menjedugkan kepalanya ke pembatas dan hanya tertawa, tak sadar kalau darah sudah mengucur dari kepalanya.

Akhirnya penampilan A4 diakhiri dengan sorakan dan tepukan para penonton yang sangat keras bahkan suara muntahan pun terdengar entah dari beberapa orang dan membuat beberapa cleaning service langsung muncul untuk segera membersihkan lantai penonton. Kembali Saniwa muncul untuk memberikan kata penutup namun dengan tissue yang disumpelkan ke hidungnya.

"Hei hei heiiii! Apa semua sehat-sehat saja?"

"IYEEEEEEEEE!"

"Ngomong-ngomong aruji kenapa?", tanya salah satu penonton

"Tak apa, hanya merasa kepanasan kok, hehehe. Ohya sekedar info yah! Bila ada yang memerlukan obat, silahkan di saat acara berakhir, para penonton bisa langsung membeli obat atau puyer di booth dekat pintu keluar, acara ini disponsori oleh *nta Angin RNG. Aaaah tak terasa sudah acara ini akan segera berakhir yaaah, kuharap kalian semua menikmati acara ini dari awal hingga penampilan terakhir nanti yah!", terang Saniwa yang sehabis memberikan info penting yang seharusnya diumumkan di awal acara tiba-tiba membuat kaget para penonton.

"Hah, penampilan terakhir...nanti?", para penonton bertanya-tanya dan heran.

"Bukankah A4 band terakhir yah?"

"Hohohohoho, siapa bilang kalau A4 yang akan mengakhiri acara ini?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?"

"Ya sudah, tak usah berlama-lama, ayo! Dimana dirimu, pangeran manis?"

Semua mata langsung tertuju ke panggung dengan serius, tiba-tiba muncul hologram bintang yang menghiasi panggung bergerak ke sana kemari, musik muncul dan seorang bocah berlari memasuki panggung dengan gaya imutnya melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Malam semuaaa! Kalian kaget yaa? Hahahahaha, salam kenal, aku yang akan membawakan lagu terakhir, Monoyoshi-desuuu!"

"APAA?"

"YA AMPUN, MONOYOSHI TERNYATA..."

"IKUT ACARA INI TOOH?"

"Atau jangan-jangan ikut karena ada Gotou?" tanya Shishio yang tahu kalau kedua Toudan baru itu malah langsung berpelukan ketika bertemu satu sama lain, berarti gosip yang lagi _Hot_ di citadel mengenai hubungan mereka itu mungkin benar juga.

Monoyoshi langsung mengajak semua berdiri dan ia akan segera menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang bakal bernuansa riang.  
Namun lighting malah menjadi berwarna biru _bluemarine_ , dan suasana menjadi hening. Semua langsung terdiam dan mulai heran kembali, lalu saat Monoyoshi mulai membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan suaranya, yang dinyanyikan justru malah...

 _"Kasunda mirai wo kirisaku you ni terasu hikari Musuu no kanousei wo motome Gotta open my eyes!"_

Muncul Gotou dengan permainan gitarnya dari sayap kanan, lalu dentuman drum yang dimainkan oleh Ookurikara dari balik asap panggung yang tiba-tiba terlihat di belakang Monoyoshi, Yasusada dengan bassnya yang juga tiba-tiba muncul dari sayap kiri, dan Honebami memainkan keyboard yang juga muncul dari balik asap panggung sebelah Ookurikara.

Monoyoshi yang dikira bakal menyanyikan lantunan lagu ala idol ternyata juga bisa ngerock! Dan lagi, band yang bermain merupakan gabungan dari personil-personil band sebelumnya.

Semua kaget namun akhirnya para penonton kembali bersorak, beberapa masih ada yang melakukan _headbang_ dan malah membuat _cleaning service_ gantian yang pusing.

Yang paling mengejutkan, Monoyoshi yang tengah bernyanyi merangkul dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Gotou yang sedang bermain gitar, tentu saja hal itu tidak asing di sebuah konser band dan menyebabkan Saniwa benar-benar mulai terlihat anemia.

Lagu pun berakhir, semua pengisi acara muncul dan melambaikan tangan. Saniwa dibantu oleh Hasebe berdiri di tengah panggung dan akhirnya memberikan kata penutup yang asli.

"So, kalian semua kaget kan? Hahahaha, berkat ide Tsurumaru-san, kami ingin menampilkan penampilan yang tak terduga di acara ini. Asal kalian tahu saja, acara ini juga bertujuan menyambut kedatangan Monoyoshi-kun dan Gotou-kun looh!"

"OOOOH GITU TOOOH!"

Beberapa ada yang tertawa dan beberapa masih ada yang terheran-heran. Ichigo mulai mengucurkan air mata, entah sedih, marah, atau apa, adik-adik yang kecil berusaha menenangkan kakaknya dan Hirano bertanya.

"Kak Ichi kenapa? Pusing? Sedih karena acara bakal berakhir?"

"Enggak, kakak nggak sedih kok! Cuma..."

"Cuma apa kak?", tanya Akita dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Nggak nyangka kalau ternyata si Gotou beneran lagi deket sama Monoyoshi! Sudah Midare dideketin Urashima, aku sebagai kakak tertua, harus menasehati mereka baik-baik setelah ini!"

"Aaaaah...", para adik-adik hanya bengong dan cemas karena kakaknya kumat, sikap _overprotective_ yang membuat dirinya kehilangan image pangerannya.

Saniwa menghitung mundur untuk menutup acara, dan diakhiri oleh meriahnya taburan _confetti_ yang menghiasi penutupan acara.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa waktu, semua sudah teler dan hendak tidur, terkecuali dua orang anak yang sedang beranjak puber masih nongkrong sambil menikmati dango.

"Gotou-kun tadi keren lho!"

"Nggak ah, biasa aja! Monoyoshi aja yang ternyata bisa ngerock juga."

"Ehehehe, berkat ilmu kaget-kagetan Tsurumaru-dono kok."

Monoyoshi merangkul kembali Gotou dengan wajah manis. Wajah Gotou mulai memerah.

"He-heiii! Gimana kalau ada yang lihat, bodoh?"

"Trus, kalau dilihat emang kenapa? Yang penting, kita beruntung kan bisa bersama lagi, hihihi."

"Eeeer...dasar kau ini...sudah ayo tidur, nanti ketahuan si bangau atau kak Ichi!"

"Hmm ya sudah kalau Gotou bersikeras, cyu~"

"WUAGH!? APAAN SIH?"

Monoyoshi mencium rambut Gotou yang masih terlihat acak-acakan dan terlihat lengket oleh olesan gel rambut. Wajah Gotou sudah merasa seperti habis kesiram air panas dan jantung makin berdegup nggak karuan.

"Gotou-kun, istirahat yang cukup yah! Semoga Aruji-sama bakal menyuruh kita membersihkan kuda bersama-sama besok!"

"Hah!? Ugh...eeeer...iya iyah kamu juga sana tidur! Dag!"

Gotou langsung berlari ke arah kamarnya, sedangkan Monoyoshi masih terus tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

Sepanjang malam, Gotou bagaikan mayat hidup, tidur dengan wajah tapres, mata melotot, namun pipi masih berwarna merah padam, membuat Yagen merasa risih dan ingin rasanya memberi obat tidur ke saudaranya.

"Kamu jangan sampai membuat adik-adik yang lain takut besok, gimana kalau kamu jadi zombie beneran?"

"Biarin...biar jadi zombie yang lagi dimabuk cinta, aku ga bakal mati beneran kok."

.

 ** _-END-_**

.

.  
 **Omake** :

Esok paginya, benar saja Saniwa menyuruh Monoyoshi dan Gotou membersihkan kuda bersama.

"Gotou-kuuun~ Kudanya lucu yaaah, tapi Gotou-kun juga lucu kok!"

"Gotou-kuuun~ habis ini naik kuda bareng yooook!"

"Gotou-kuuuun~ mau kusuapin dango, nggak? Aaaa..."

"Gotou-kuun...naik kudanya bikin capek...pinjam pundakmu dooonk...zzzzzz..."

.  
"Dasar Monoyoshi manja, tapi...manis juga kamu."

.

.

Esok paginya lagi...

"GOTOU-KUUN!"

"Iiiih apaan sih pagi-pagi udah main peluk segala?"

"Dengerin niiih! Aruji-sama bilang...nanti malam, kita berdua dipanggil live di salah satu bar di kota! Wuaaa kita bakal jadi duo yang terkenal niih!"

"Huweeeeee? SERIUUUUS?"

Langsung saja tempat latihan kendo mendadak jadi studio musik untuk mereka berdua sampai yang mau latihan kendo mau tidak mau harus mengantri.

.

.

* * *

Aduuuuh MonoGotou couple yang kawaii banget XDXD uda bentuk rambut ama sepatunya sama, dan tnyt mereka emang pernah bareng (sekilas lihat di video memory recollection, belum mbaca lengkap sejarah mereka) padahal belum punya Monoyoshi, apa daya...koban terbatas dan cuma Gotou yang berhasil pulang hiks...belum lagi si duo Higekiri ama Hizamaru yang langsung muncul setelah Gotou aaaargh, mana Akashi belum dapet, bahkan Kogi ama Hotaru aja ga pulang-pulang TT_TT, maapkan curhat ga penting ane XP...eniwei...maunya bikin Mono jadi idol yang jadi saingan Gotou yang seorang rocker, tapi setelah dipilah-pilah lagi, jadilah band A4, dan Monoyoshi yang mendadak ngerock di gaya ala idolnya, wkwkwkwkwk. Sampai jumpa lagi di fanfic lainnya ^_^


End file.
